A Heart's Desire
by Black Jinx
Summary: "All I know is I am not one nor the other, but somewhere in between." Crappy summary inside, JaggerOC ON HIATUS
1. Little Friend

_**Title: **A Heart's Desire_

_**Summary: **Dullsville has a new resident, a teenage girl named Anica. It isn't long before she finds out about the secret lives of some of the old residents. As she starts what seems to be a new life at Dullsville's own high school, there are some secrets hiding beneath the exterior. A dark romance and even darker secrets start to flourish, and soon it becomes apparant that some secrets are never meant to be reveiled. JaggerXOc_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Vampire Kisses or any of it's characters. All oc's belong with me._

**_A/N: OMG, _**_I am so sorry if anything or anyone seems OOCish or MarySue ish! Please don't hurt or flame me!_

* * *

><p><em>"Names fix things to their places. Whether they are right or not, no one knows. All I know is that I am not one or the other, but somewhere in between."<br>-Anica_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 - Little Friend<strong>_

Carefully and silently wandering the darkened streets, the girl quietly looked around. Her dark violet eyes took in the exterior of many of the identical appearing houses, a quaint and peaceful little neighborhood. "Motel or apartment complex somewhere?" she asked herself. "I really don't want to rent a room from a house."

Billboard straights locks of burgandy dyed hair cast a waterfall from underneath a haphazardly raised hood of a Birthday Massacre hoodie. Her upper lip carried a slight blue tint of lipstick, and her eyes were delicately lined with a simple eyeliner and mascara combination. A tattered purple and blue skirt hung against her hips, shredded threads hangings to her knees. Black stockings came to her knees, tied with blue bows; complete with black dress shoes.

A small canvas bag hung from her shoulder, gently beating against her hip as she walked along. The girl carefully hummed a favored song from her hoodie themed band. "Farewell this blackened eye, you've learned your lessons well."

Bright headlights lit up the street behind her, and she hurried out of the way. As the fashionable sports car sped on by, she could hear the whoops and hollers of partying teenagers. It had barely been half an hour after sunset, and the town seemed to have gained a little life. "Maybe she won't find me here," she silently hoped.

At last, she came along what she had been looking for. A small hotel complex lay a few blocks ahead. Quickening her pace to a trot, she hurried along to the building.

"Hello?" she called, entering the shiny building. No one answered. Walking up to the neatly organized desk, the burgandy haired girl contemplated tapping the shiny golden bell. 'Once more,' she thought.

"Hello?" she called again, a little louder this time.

"Yes?" a middle aged man asked, appearing from behind a door He had a balding head with thinly rimmed glasses framing his face. "Can I help you?" He seemed a tad annoyed at being her disturbing him from whatever the man had been doing.

"I need to rent a room for a while, sir," she spoke quietly, trying to keep eye contact.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to come back some other time."

"I only want to stay for a few months, sir," she quickly replied. The girl pulled a small white envelope from her bag. "I won't be a bother, and I do have money on me at the moment. I can start paying right away."

The man cocked a silvery eyebrow at her. "And where are your belongings? Surely you can't expect to move it right away."

"My belongings are all packed up with me, sir. I can sleep on the floor tonight, it doesn't bother me." She shuffled her feet a little, holding her hands behind her back. Her wide, curious eyes stared at him hesitantly before moving away. The man sighed and pulled a small gold key off the shelf, giving into the girl's request.

"I'll give you the studio apartment on the fourth floor. You can start paying rent tomorrow when your things get here."

"Thank you," she smiled kindly, taking the key from him. She started toward the stairs when he called after her.

"Miss, I'll need your name."

"Oh," she spoke, surprised. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Anica, Anica Quesh. Pleased to meet you." As though like a little lady, she gave a small curtsey and bounded up the stairs. Anica didn't let herself stop until she reached the fourth floor. Reading the small number on the key, her eyes quickly searched for the room.

"304, 304, looking for 304," she mumbled. Anica gave a contented sigh when she found the pale white door with faux gold numbers hanging slightly above a peephole. Inserting the gold key into the lock, she quietly opened the door to the studio apartment.

A faded white carpet decorated the floor with the exception of the kitchen area, and the grey walls lay bare with a few nail holes from removed pictures and probably posters. A granite countertop and single sink with a white and black stove and oven lay in the kitchen. A silver microwave, recently cleaned, sat in the middle of a set of cherry red oak cupboards lining under the sink.

All in all, a quaint little apartment. "Much like the rest of the town," she duly noted.

A fluttering noise caught her attention. The sound of wings beating against wood. Had a bird recently been trapped in one of the wooden compartments.

Listening carefully, she managed to decide on which cupboard the flapping noise was behind. Tightening her fingers around it's little gold nob slowly, she flung the door open, waiting for a bird to come flying out.

Instead, a shreiking and terrified black flew from the darkened area like a, well, bat out of hell.

Anica gave out a small squeel of fright as it bumped into her chest and reeled herself backwards. The frightened animal began to fly in circles close to the ceiling. "Easy, little critter, easy!" she ushered, trying to calm the winged creature.

Slowly, she watched as the small bat had descended to the floor and landed on the plush carpet. It stared at her intently, as though glaring. Maybe she had disturbed it's home?

"Sorry if I scared you, little one," she whispered, reaching out. "I won't hurt you."

Carefully and gently, she barely let her fingers graze the soft fur on the bat's wing. Watching and waiting for it's reaction, she was quite surprised when it did nothing. She pressed her fingers against the little wing, as though to scoop it up. Nothing.

"You're amazingly docile for a bat," she said, petting the little critter. "If I could, I'd keep you as a pet, but I can't." Anica carefully and gently folded the bat's wings together and scooped him in her hands. Carrying him to the window, she held on with one hand as she used the other to pry the window open.

A night breeze entered the one room apartment, and Anica gently tossed the critter into the air. Wings unfolded as the bat took off into the night. "Bye bye, little friend," she whispered, waving her fingers after it.

Anica closed the window and securely fastened it. Looking towards her canvas bag, she quietly pulled out a small fleece blanket. Using her bag as a pillow, she relaxed herself on the carpet.

'So nice,' she thought. The smell of carpet cleaner and febreeze wafted to her nostrils, but didn't bother her. All that mattered was a few months of peace. 'So nice.'

**Please review, but please don't flame me.**


	2. Getting Settled In

**Music of Choice: Forever or Never - Cinema Bizarre**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Getting Settled In<strong>

Violet eyes suddenly shot open, brought from the light slumber from the night. She could hear someone knocking opening on her apartment door. "God she works quickly," she muttered, slipping herself up from the white carpet. Remembering the events from the night previous, she spotted that her window had been opened a creak. 'I had securely fastened you shut last night,' she accused the window.

"Miss Quesh, you have some packages down in the lobby!" she heard the elderly man shout.

"Coming, sir." Slipping her hoodie back over her bare shoulders, she snagged the key from the countertop and raced out the door, careful not to slam it behind her.

"When you said you had your belongings packed with you, I'm sure you didn't mean this," he spoke to her, not once taking his eyes from the newspaper spread in his hands. "You also have mail. It's sitting on one of the packages."

"Thank you, sir." Looking over each of the packages, some of them large enough to carry a folded up futon matress, she contempleted on the best method of getting them up the stairs. "Is there an elevator nearby?" she asked.

"Down the hall and second on the left."

"Thank you." Anica started with two of the smallest boxes, stacking them on one another. Carrying the packages, she noticed the creamy manila envelope taped to the top of one of them. 'I'll read you in the elevator.' Pressing the button carefully with her foot, she waited for the elevator to embark to her floor.

The girl heard the chime of the elevator arriving to her floor, and the silver doors opened, beckoning her in. She placed the packages on the elevator floor and pressed the button labeled 3. The thick silver doors began to close, and she carefully tore the envelope open and read it's contents.

_Anica,_

_Seems as though you have already found some new living quarters. It's about time too, she was almost on you this time. We cannot have another mistake on our hands. As you've seen, your belongings have already arrived. Please make yourself comfortable in your new environment. Your passport must stay on your person, but keep it out of sight. Concerning your educational studies, I have already made arrangement for you to join the highschool of your current residences' town highschool. You are a transfer student from overseas, but you will not tell them of your country origin. When asked personal questions, keep your answers simple and short. Your school's information is in the rest of the packet enclosed in this envelope._

_Despite all this, please let yourself have some fun once in a while. You are still yet a teenager, and you deserve it sometimes. I encourage further contact with you in the future, and so I have purchased you a brand new "toy", if you would call it that. It's the latest edition out, and Teque has already had its programs currently updated to this moment in time. You're last one seemed to be out of date and loaded with viruses._

_Remember, you always have someone watching your back._

_Adieu,_

_Rosetta._

"Thanks, Rosie," Anica spoke to no one, grateful for her friend's ability to see through any situation and act upon it. The teenage girl had currently finished pushing the last box to her room, it being too heavy to even think about lifting. Sure enough, there had been a folded up futon inside, complete with purple comforter, sheets, and pillow. "Rosie," she groaned.

Tipping the package to one side, she yanked the futon, but it wouldn't budge. With a grunt, she yanked harded, but nothing happened. Sitting herself on the floor, she placed both of her feet on the edges of the package, gripped the futon with both of her hands, and yanked as hard as she could.

Sure enough, the futon seemed to have managed to unfold itself and come whipping out of its containment, free from the prison of its confined space. Dragging it to one side of the room, she placed it in the corner, leaving the sheets and pillow in a messed pile atop it.

_Vrrrr. Vrrrr. Vrrrr._

"Hm?" Her ears perked at the noise. A mumbled vibrating noise echoed through the apartment, coming from one of the small packages she had yet to open. Rifling through empty boxes, she found the source of the mysterious virbrating noise.

Using her apartment key to cut the tape, she opened the small packages to a brand new iphone 4, it's screen flashing from new instant messages received. "Thank you Rosie." Pulling the thin phone out of the box, she hesitantely touched the small envelope on screen, and a small chatroom had opened up.

**DarkWingedAngel13: **Anica, you at your new apartment yet?  
><strong>Beast_In_Bed: <strong>No shit, Sherlock. Setta said shed be there.  
><strong>DarkWingedAngel13: <strong>Don't be a dick, Xavier. I was just wondering if she had finally gotten herself settled in.  
><strong>Beast_In_Bed: <strong>She cant be settled in until I get there, *nudge nudge wink wink*  
><strong>DarkWingedAngel13: <strong>EW, You are so sick, X!  
><strong>BlueRose:<strong> Hey everyone, sorry I hadn't spoke in a while  
><strong>DarkWingedAngel13:<strong> Heeeey, girl! Hows it going?  
><strong>Beast_In_Bed:<strong> Hey babe, seen any cute guys in your bed yet?  
><strong>DarkWingedAngel13:<strong> XAVIER! D:  
><strong>Beast_In_Bed:<strong> Jeezus, I was jk XP  
><strong>DarkWingedAngel:<strong> Ugh, I hate men!  
><strong>DarkWingedAngel has signed off<br>BlueRose: **:( was that really necessary?  
><strong>Beast_In_Bed:<strong> sorry, I really was just joking. Id probably drain any guy dry that was in your bed.  
><strong>BlueRose:<strong> ugh, thanks?  
><strong>Beast_In_Bed:<strong> anytime, sugar. :) we cool?  
><strong>BlueRose:<strong> y  
><strong>Beast_In_Bed:<strong> Thanks. Btw, I snagged your phone from Teque and downloaded a few new songs for you. Remember that song by Cinema Bizarre that you really liked?  
><strong>BlueRose:<strong> Forever or Never?  
><strong>Beast_In_Bed:<strong> Yeah. Downloaded it along with DbA and BM on your phone. Now you don't have to buy yourself an mp3 again.  
><strong>BlueRose:<strong> :D  
><strong>Beast_In_Bed:<strong> I really hate to cut the chat short, but the sun is coming up over her, and I'm pretty sure it's going down over there. And Sette said you had school to start in the morning.  
><strong>BlueRose:<strong> She said I had school, she never said anything about me having to start tomorrow?  
><strong>Beast_In_Bed:<strong> Oh damn. Either way, take a shower, dress nice, and have a good day plz. Here's a rose for my rose -  
><strong>BlueRose:<strong> Ty. Nighty night.  
><strong>Beast_In_Bed:<strong> Night, babe.

Placing the new phone next to her futon bed, Anica fixed the sheets over the mattress. Stripping herself from her old clothes, the dug through a box to find a shirt to sleep in. A Bloody Black rabbit shirt hung on her small frame as she crawled in between the sheets. Reaching over, she grabbed the small packet that had come with the letter from Rosetta and read it's content. "Dullsville Highschool," she read aloud. It didn't seem very large for a highschool.

"After school tomorrow I'd have to go shopping so I can cook," she mumbled, staring out the window into the nightschool. Voilet eyes watched as what looked like a flock of birds fly off. The way they hovered and moved about in the night sky, part of her wanted to believe they were bats.

Yawning, she stretched herself out on the futon matress, unaware of little green eyes watching her.

**Please review.**


	3. Courtesy of Names

**Music of Choice: My Panties - Magicwandos, **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Courtesy of Names<strong>

There were people. Lots of people. Anica wandered the hallways, trying to avoid the rowdy teenagers and their shenanigans. The teenager was currently on her way to see the principal, Mr. Reed, to get her school schedule and locker combination. She was wearing a tattered red and white skirt with a tattered white Emilie Autumn shirt over a black tank top. She had pulled her dark hair into two low pigtails, lacing black ribbons through her hair.

Girls were chattering animatedly about purses and clothes and makeup whilst the boys were speaking of sports and cars. Once in a while, people would stop their conversations to stare at her and then would speak amonst themselves snide comments regarding her.

Looking for the main office, she barely had time to notice a soccer ball flying towards her. It smashed against the set of green lockers with a loud _**BANG!**_ Gasping, she staggered away from the noise, dropping several books and papers, watching them scatter across the floor. The hallway became silent all of a sudden as the other students stared at her in curiousity, seeing how she would react.

"Watch where you're going, Monster Girl!" Anica heard someone yell at her snidely, as though they had intended to hit her with the sporty object in the first place. Turning, she could see a blonde boy walking over to her confidentally, as though he owned the school and everyone in it. He had piercing green eyes, a jersey for the school mascot, and a pair of jeans.

Anica felt herself wanting to shrink and run away. Her mind told her to ignore him and gather her belongings, but she remained rooted in the spot.

"So, Monster Girl, deciding to try a different look today?" he started to say, leaning up against the lockers. She moved backwards a few steps, trying to keep distance in between the two. "Hey, you're not Raven," he stated bluntly, looking surprised. Anica shook her head slowly, not daring to open her mouth. "Who're you, then?"

"I-I'm new here," she mumbled quietly, pulling her bangs down over her eyes.

"Well, uh, sorry about scaring you," she heard him apologize. A rustling of papers, and Anica looked to see him attempting to pick up her papers and books. She couldn't tell if he truly meant his apology or not, but it was nice to see him try to help.

Handing the items to her, she gratefully clutched them to her chest. "Thank you," she spoke, still keeping her eyes averted.

"So, you're a new girl," he stated smoothly. "What's your name?" Anica didn't like the way he spoke to her, as though he were trying to hook up with her. She didn't like that at all. Wanting to test him, she thought carefully.

"Quesh."

"That's a weird first name."

"It's my last name."

"Well then, what's your first name?"

"Not your business," she spoke bluntly. "Sorry." The boy laughed, as though trying to mock her.

"If I don't know your first name, what am I supposed to call you?" he asked, trying to get the word from her.

"We are not on a first-name basis, therefore you can call me Quesh," she replied coolly. "The use of Miss or Ms is not required. As we are not friends and I do not know your name, you do not have the right to know my own. It's a common courtesy to introduce yourself before you ask for the name of another. You should be grateful that I even told you anything."

He stared at her, speechless. Anica blinked a couple times, wondering how he was going to reply to her comment. Sure, he was in his sort of way handsome, but seemingly rude in his manner. "I have to leave now. I need to meet Mr. Smith before the first class. I thank you for picking up my belongings, but I have to be on my way now." Skirting her way around him, she continued down the hallway.

"Trevor Mitchell."

"Hm?" she asked, turning her head slightly to look back at him.

"My name is Trevor Mitchell," he said, smirking at her. "Now can I know your name?"

"Nope," she replied, giving him a playful grin. Anica quickly scampered off to the office. Feeling a tad more confident than before, the teenager wove herself in and out of people, trying once more to find her destination.

* * *

><p>"Now, I see that you are our new transfer student from Europe, is that correct?"<p>

"Yes, sir," Anica sat quietly and patiently in the small wooden armchair. She, luckily, had found her way to the office( with the courtesy of a few people who helped her along the way) and had met up with Principal Reed. Receiving her schedule and locker with combination, she waited for him to finish speaking about how it was an "honor to have a new student at the school".

When she had first entered his office, she received an instant disdained look, as though the man was inwardly groaning. However, he had seemed a bit surprised when she spoke, trying to keep her tone polite and her manners intact.

"I hope you'll enjoy this school as much as everyone else," he said, shaking her hand politely.

"Thank you. Have a good day." After neatly organizing her papers and books, the teenage girl gathered them in her arms and left the room. The first bell had already rung, anf the hallways were void of student life. She quietly meandered through the empty hallways, her black Mary Jane flats tapping the linoleum flooring.

She looked hesitantly at her schedule, searching to find her first class. It was an English course with a woman named Mrs. Naper. "Nai-per? Like paper?" she mumbled to herself, despite having the void hallway with no one to hear her.

Upon finding the door, she tried to enter the classroom. The door was locked. Knocking three times, Anica stood and waited for the teacher. Instead, she was met with the blonde haired and green eyed jock she had met earlier.

"It's you!" he said, as though he was accusing her of something. Anica stood silently, contemplating on whether to run away from the situation or stand her ground.

"Yes, me."

"What is it, Trevor?" she heard a shrill voice speak out, and a thin woman appeared at the door. "What is this?" she spoke, pushing her thin glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"My name is Anica," the girl spoke quietly. "I'm new here."

"Well, come in come in," the woman ushered her into the classroom. "Class, it seems as though we have a new student joining us today. Please introduce yourself so that we may be able to get back to the lesson." The thin woman, who could only be Mrs. Naper, had Anica stand in the front of the room, facing the students. She could see the different colored pairs of eyes starting at her, some in curiosity while others held the good amount of the disgust she had seen from others beforehand.

"Hello," Anica spoke meekly. "My name is Anica Quesh. It is very nice to meet you all." Giving a slight bob of her head, she retreated to an empty desk in the back of the classroom, feeling the glaring gaze of the student body as she moved.

**Please review. I'm sorry if it seems crappy.**


End file.
